Books, Chocolate and Valentines Day
by Jesrever
Summary: An early Valentine's fic. Ise Nanao has been pestered every year on this fateful day by her captain. Will what he has thought of this year be enough to sway her heart?  Drabble-ish, fluff, one-shot.


Hello people.

So this is, very obviously, a VD fict. And its also somewhat drabble. Inspired from a KuboTite one-shot.

So enjoy I guess.

-hands popcorn-

:)

* * *

><p>'Nanaooo-chan!'<br>The pink-clad captain of the 8th Division sailed into the office, bent on retrieving his lovely assistant captain, who was probably swamped in paperwork. She had to know which day it was, even if she wasn't part of the Human World.

For a long while now, Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the 8th Divison- who was _most definitely _the biggest girl chaser in Sereitei, had fallen in love with his Nanao-chan.

'When did she ever become _my _Nanao-chan?' Kyoraku thought to himself. When he realized she wasn't in the room, he sat down on the couch and lost himself in his thoughts.

Ise Nanao was everything he wasn't. She was prim, proper, a teetotaler, and had never, _ever _been in a romantic relationship with a man. Her situation was what those alive would call a '10-year plan'. Although hers probably spanned a 100 years instead.

He laughed wirily to himself as he closed his eyes, set his hat in front of his face and began to reminisce about when he had first met the girl. He hadn't known she would be his soulmate then, of course. He had just seen her as the most determined-and _youngest_, soul reaper he had ever met.

It was quite a long time ago, when he had been in the captain position for about a century. His vice-captain had been Lisa, and they were both comfortable with the way they had been. Shunsui had not been as much a alcoholic as he was now, and the 8th Division thrived under their joint command. It was the first day of winter, and the 8th Division tryouts were about to start.

That was the first time he had seen her.

She was dressed in a black kimono with grey lining it and had round glasses. Shunsui had been walking past, and had seen her use some kido to hoist herself up, being barely the height of the desk that the third seat was using to take attendance. He had been shocked when the third seat had told her she was too young to participate, and had started to go over to object when she hit the third seat with a blue ball of kido.

If his mouth had not been touching the ground, it certainly had been when he'd seen that.

The third seat had tumbled over his chair and when he looked up, he saw Ise Nanao in clear print across his registration sheet. Shunsui had looked up just in time to see the young girl walking off in the direction of the training grounds an fell into step with her. He wanted to know more about the mystery he was walking next to.

'It's a lovely day today, isn't it? Just the day for a nap.'

She had not been stunned by his presence, and instead answered quietly, 'if you say so, Kyoraku-taicho.'

She had been, and still is, the most intriguing person he had ever met.

He started to quiz her about her life and her education. When he had found out she had received virtually none, and only had joined because of her respect for Lisa, having seen her from afar, he immediately asked about her zanpakuto, not having seen one on her person. She then took it out of her sleeve, announced it was time for the tryout, and went to the field to join the others. Nanao had performed superbly, excelling in both the kido, hand-to-hand, and sword combat and Lisa obviously wanted her in, because of her backstory, which he had told Lisa when the trials had commenced, but also because of the lack of female Shinigami in the 8th. There were no complications, and Nanao had risen up the ranks after maturing a bit, rising to vice-captain a century after Lisa's disappearance.

* * *

><p>'Kyoraku-taicho, wake up.'<p>

A swift flick of her fan rose him from his slumber. The captain didn't exactly know when he had fallen asleep, but being awakened by Nanao-chan was the best way to wake up. Even if she did hit quite hard. He switched quickly into pout-mode and hoped she would succumb. Almost everyone, dead or alive,would relent. Except for, of course, the person standing in front of her and adjusting her glasses.

One of the many reasons why they would be a good couple. He wouldn't be able to pout to get anything done his way.

'Nanao-chan, so mean!' Ise sighed, waiting for a certain topic to be broached now that he was awake. He did it without fail every year. Her suspicions were correct he jumped up, his expressions clearly shown on his face. You could almost see the cogs working.

'It's the 14th of Febuary today!' he suddenly half-shouted.

Nanao had a sinking feeling about this. She knew what that date meant. Last year, he had convinced Shiba Kukaku to light a firework that read, when exploded into the sky, ' I love Nanao-chan! Happy Valentine's Day! PS: From your beloved taicho, Kyoraku Shunsui.'

Oh, the horror.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Nanao-chan!' He suddenly blast a weird white kido at her eyes, blinding her momentarily, when she felt a blindfold wrap over her eyes. She would have been spluttering with anger at the indignities of this treatment had it been any other taicho shunpo-ing through Sereitei carrying her in his arms bridal-style. She didn't really mind him, but did have to keep up her appearances.

He was her first love anyway.

There were two things keeping Ise from kindling a relationiship with her captain. One, because she was _directly _under her command, and two, because of his girl-chasing habits. That didn't stop her from attempting to make chocolate for him every year on this fateful day, though.

Kyoraku finally stopped and took the blindfold from her eyes.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Nanao-chan!'

Ise Nanao, vice-captain of the 8th Division and the one true love of Kyoraku Shunsui's existence, looked around the room. Belatedly recognizing it as the spare room in her house, two walls were covered floor-to-ceiling with bookshelves and the bookshelves were crammed with books. The bookshelves came with movable ladders and the room looked complete with cozy armchairs, desks and lights. The room was a normal size, but the window spanning the whole of one wall and the mirror covering the other made it seem huge.

It was perfect. The question was, how had he installed it without her noticing?

In response to her unspoken question, almost as if he was reading her mind, he said, 'I made sure there was enough duties for you to work overtime these past few days and sleep in the office, and led some naive recruits to believe it was a training exercise.' He chuckled.

'I wanted it to be the best for you.' His tone had suddenly changed to a serious one. The new room really was beautiful, and Nanao felt guilty about how she had nothing to give him in return. He knew exactly what she loved and got her something she never even expected.

Well, she had nothing _material..._

Reaching into her sleeve, she brought out the chocolate she and Rangiku had spent the morning baking. She had been stuck because she had wrote on the chocolate 'Obligation', but felt he would appreciate the sentiment anyway. If, of course, she paired it up with something else.

Giving the chocolate to him with flushed cheeks and embarrassment, she looked up at her captain for a few moments before quickly reaching up and kissing him once at the corner of his mouth, and once on his mouth.

It was the best thing she had ever experienced.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned to his ear and whispered, 'Happy Valentines Day, Shunsui.'

He grinned at her and replied. 'Ise Nanao, does this mean we're dating now?'

Throwing caution to the wind, she hugged her lover and ended her martyrdom.

'Yes.'

* * *

><p>Oh god, I'm so sorry, this is such bad fluff.<p>

Anyway, I did my best... Happy early Valentine's Day everybody. Hope you aren't one of the ForeverAlone.

If you don't think Shunsui is rich enough to buy Nanao a whole library, remember that he's a CAPTAIN. Basically, he could probably buy her the WHOLE library.

ciao,

jesrever.


End file.
